


Birthday

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: “You baked me a cake?”“Always.”Even though Craig always said he didn’t care about his birthday he loved that Tweek always made it so special.Tweek’s arms wrapped around the taller man’s neck and he got to his tiptoes to lightly kiss along Craig’s jaw.“Happy birthday handsome,” Tweek whispered against his skin.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Tweek was in a panic. He had completely forgotten about one of the single most important days of the year… his boyfriend’s birthday!

He was hastily running around the kitchen in their small apartment trying to get the necessary ingredients he needed in order to make Craig a cake.

He has checked everything once, twice, three times just to make sure it was all in order and he wasn’t forgetting anything.

He couldn’t take the chance, especially not right now.

He had thirty minutes to do this before Craig walked through the front door, exhausted from his long day at work, and Tweek wanted to make sure he was ready.

He had managed to get some leftover balloons from their neighbor, they were pink considering the man’s little girl just had a birthday but they did the job, and he managed to make a banner to hang up on the wall.

All and all things were going fairly well.

Too well actually.

There wasn’t a slip up or anything going wrong… and somehow that made Tweek’s anxiety skyrocket.

Why was he expecting the worst? Why couldn’t things just actually go his way for a change?

Regardless, he tried to keep the negativity pushed aside and out of his mind so he could focus on the bigger issue at hand.

He tied an apron around his waist and neck before getting to work on the cake. He knew how to do this, not needing the box that had the instructions.

Tweek was a baker, things like this just came so naturally to him. And of course after so many years of doing this he had gotten the hang of it.

He turned on the stove, preheating it to the desired temperature of 375° while he prepared the batter.

He cracked the eggs careful into the mixing bowl, mindful as to not get any shells into the batter. Then he added just the right amount of water and started to mix it all together with a careful hand.

It always had to be hand mixed, it was a labor of love and he had always done it that way.

Plus their mixer was broken, so there was that…

But regardless, he didn’t mind. It was peaceful and therapeutic for him to do. Allowing his mind to just focus on one thing and one thing alone.

He had tuned out the noises from the television, the noises of the neighbors being loud within the confines of their apartment walls.

None of it mattered to Tweek because he was focused. He was in a zone that nothing could break him out of.

Checking the batter he made sure it was too his liking, not too thick and not too thin. It needed to be absolutely perfect for Craig’s special day.

He took a small taste, humming in content before setting the bowl down on the table and grabbing his baking tray.

Tweek grabbed the spatula from the bowl and evenly distributed the batter, making sure no one area had more than the other. And sure, maybe that made him a bit of a perfectionist but so be it. He didn’t care. He needed it to be just right.

He set the timer on the stove before putting the tray in the oven and letting it do its thing. At this point all he could do was wait.

So he readied the frosting. It was chocolate which was Craig’s favorite.and he made sure he had candles laying around, which luckily they did.

Twenty- two candles. It seemed like a weird chance of luck that he managed to find the right amount but he didn’t want to question it. He was accepting it for what it was and moving on.

If he had more time he would’ve tried to make the frosting looking fancy by using an icing dispenser but his time was slowing ticking away and Craig’s arrival was getting closer. 

So he cleaned the spatula of any remaining cake batter, with his finger.

He made the cake, he deserved a little bit of an award for doing so.

Anything that remained behind was washed away by some water and a paper towel.

He checked his phone to look at the time, seeing Craig had sent him a text seven minutes ago.

‘I’ll be home soon, got out a bit earlier than usual.’

Now Tweek was worried. He was even more crunched for time then he had previously thought.

But there was no need for panic or fear. The cake was baking. The house was decorated. Everything was working on exceptionally well for him right now.

And even if the cake was still baking when Craig got home there was still a cake they could enjoy together. A cake Tweek had taken the time to bake for his loving boyfriend.

Five minutes left. And the front door opened.

Tweek didn’t even notice, he was so involved with watching the cake finish up that when Craig wrapped his arms around his waist he panicked, jumping up and knocking his head back against Craig’s chin.

“Fuck.”

“Craig! Oh my god I’m so sorry!”

Tweek apologized profusely, rushing to the freezer to grab an ice pack as Craig held his chin.

“It’s okay Tweek.”

“You just… you scared me and I panicked! Oh god I’m so sorry!”

He held the ice pack to Craig’s chin and the taller of the two simply smiled at him, placing a hand on top of the blonde’s and the other around his waist. 

“Babe calm down,” Craig smiled again, pulling Tweek a little closer. “It’s okay, I promise.”

The stover timer went off, the beep echoing in the small kitchen. Craig’s eyes lit up and the two turned their heads to look at the cake.

“You baked me a cake?”

“Always.”

Craig noticed the decorations, sure. And when he walked through the front door they put a smile on his face. They did each and every year. Because it was a routine for them. And even though Craig always said he didn’t care about his birthday he loved that Tweek always made it so special. 

The blonde wiggled free from Craig’s hold and put on two oven mitts before opening the stove and pulling the cake tray out.

The aroma of freshly baked cake filled their apartment and both men smiled as Tweek set the dish down on the counter. 

“I’ll let it cool before I put the frosting on it,” he set the oven mitts aside before turning to Craig. His arms wrapped around the taller man’s neck and he got to his tiptoes to lightly kiss along his jaw.

“Happy birthday handsome,” Tweek whispered against his skin.

Craig smiled brightly, holding Tweek close and kissing the top of his head. He was thankful for this man, for always making each and every single day special.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I wanted to write something to contribute to Craig’s birthday so this is a piece I whipped up fairly quick.
> 
> I thank you guys for taking some tome out of your day to read this, I really appreciate it.
> 
> And, as always, feedback is appreciated and welcomed.


End file.
